Diskussionsfaden:Prinzessin Alice/@comment-29336501-20160728131320/@comment-29336501-20160729114510
Sweet Amoris Alle nennen mich Mo, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und heute ist mein erster Schultag am Sweet Amoris Gymnasium. Es gibt eigentlich nicht viel für das ich mich interessiere, Jungs und so haben mich noch nie interessiert, ich fände es gut, ein paar neue Freunde zu finden, aber meine eigentliche Leidenschaft ist etwas ganz anderes. Zocken! 'Egal was, ich liebe Videospiele! Immer nach der Schule, schalte ich zuerst meine Konsole an und fange an zu Zocken! Etwas anderes kann mich nicht vom Alltagsstress ablenken. Am letzten Abend spielte ich und spielte ich, (Mal wieder) schließlich ging ich schlafen. Als ich aufwachte und auf die Uhr blickte, weiteten sich meine Pupillen, ich stand sofort auf, packte meine Tasche, schlang mein Frühstück runter und rannte zur Schule. Man das ist ja echt gut, gleich am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen. Ich hatte zu lange gezockt, das war echt mutig von ihm, mich in PVP heraus zu fordern. Ich frag mich wie er in der Wirklichkeit ist. Endlich ich habe meine Klasse gefunden. Es haben alle aufgehört zu reden als ich rein kam, ein blondes Mädchen ist an mir vor bei gegangen und hat mich angerempelt. „Geh aus den weg du Walross! Dein Hintern versperrt den ganzen weg!“ zickte sie mich an und verschwand. Tolle erste Begegnung...das wird ein super Schuljahr. Ein Junge mit blauen haaren ist auf mich zu gekommen. „Hey, du bist bestimmt die neue Mo richtig? Ich bin Alexy .“ grüßte er freundlich und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ja ich bin Mo, die ist aber nicht besonders nett oder ?“ fragte ich. „Das ist Amber sie ist die Zicken Königen , wenn du kein Ärger haben möchtest dann halte dich von ihr fern.“ antwortete er und blickte ihr hinterher mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Gut zu wissen .“ murmelte ich und der Lehrer kam rein und hat mich gesehen. “Ah, du bist die neue Mo, ich bin der Lehrer Mr. Faraize. Ich glaube wir finden noch einen freien Platz für dich .“ „Hier neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei.“ rief Alexy und hob seine Hand „Ah, dann setzt dich bitte neben Alexy.“ sagte der Lehrer und deutete auf den Platz neben Alexy. Ich bin zu ihm gegangen und habe mich hin gesetzt. “Hast du schon eine Führung durch die schule bekommen ?“ Fragte Alexy „Nein noch nicht .“ „ich werde dir alles nach der schule zeigen .“ „Cool .“ Wir wurden unterbrochen. „Bitte hört auf zu reden ich möchte mit dem Unterricht anfangen.“ sagte der Lehrer. Nach der Schule traf ich mich mit Alexy auf dem Hof und er begann mir alles zu zeigen. „Gut okay dann sind wir jetzt auf dem Schulhof. Da ist die Sporthalle wo die Basketball AG sich trifft und der Garten für die Garten AG .“ „Danke das du mich herumgeführt hast .“ „Keine Sorge . Tut mir leid das ich jetzt gehen muss ich treffe mich noch mit meinem Bruder . Ah da kommt er ja schon .“ Ich sah in die Richtung in die er gezeigt hat. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit blauen Augen kam auf uns zu und lief dabei stets in den Schatten der Bäume. Abgesehen von seiner Haarfarbe sah er fast genauso aus wie Alexy. „Ihr seid Zwillinge?“ fragte ich mehr mich selbst, trotzdem antwortete Alexy. „Ja...“ seufzte er, so als würde er es bereuen. „Hallo,wie lange soll ich noch hier draußen warten. Du weist doch das ich es nicht ausstehe draußen zu sein.“ grüßte er grob. Er war sichtbar schlecht gelaunt. „Ja ich weiß das aber ich habe Mo noch in der Schule herumgeführt .“ meinte Alexy und zeigte auf mich. „Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung da für das du zu spät bist.“ „Komm runter Armin.“ „Würde ich gerne...Aber du warst ja auf dem Dach! Ich gehe jetzt, ich halte keine Sekunde mehr in diesen grellen Licht.“ murrte Armin. „Ich mag es auch nicht sonderlich, draußen zu sein...“ unterbrach ich den Streit. „Dann bis Morgen Alexy und ich glaube dein Bruder möchte auch nicht länger hier bleiben,Tschüss“ Ich bin so schnell es geht nach hause gegangen, um wieder zu zocken, vielleicht ist Er ja, auch wieder da. Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis er wieder aufgetaucht ist. Ich achte jetzt auf den Namen: Nimra. Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...aber ich komm nicht drauf. ''Komisch... dachte ich. ...aber ich werde ihn nochmal herausfordern. ''Ach Mist!...schon wieder verloren...ich möchte zu gerne wissen wer er in Wirklichkeit ist.'' Ich habe nicht geschlafen, ich habe zu viel gezockt und den Kopf über diesen Typ... „'''Hey Mo!, '''hörst du mir zu? „ Ich hörte Alexys Stimme. „Gah!...Sorry...ich habe wegen dem vielen Zocken vergessen zu schlafen.“ Alexy wirkte kurz besorgt...sprach dann aber normal weiter. „ich habe dich nur gefragt ob “Mo“ dein echter Name ist.“ Ich blinzelte ihn an...es dauerte eine weile, bis ich seine Frage verstand. „Ach so...nein...“ sagte ich und gähnte. „...das ist bloß mein Spitzname...mein...mein eigentlicher Name ist...Momoko“ ich gähnte schon wieder. Ich hatte Angst mein, Kopf würde gleich auf die Tischplatte knallen. „Mir geht`s gut!“ rief ich bevor Alexy überhaupt fragen konnte, ob alles okay ist. Alexy schmunzelte. „Ich hab noch gar nichts gesagt...was hältst du davon wenn ich Reißzwecken auf deinen Tisch tue, dann wirst du wach, '''bestimmt!“ Ich versuchte zu lächeln...meine Mundwinkel waren dagegen. Alexy dachte kurz nach. „Hey, soll ich dich jetzt eigentlich Mo oder Momoko nennen?“ Ich gab die extrem spezifische Antwort namens: pfffffffff. Ich fügte ein etwas getuscheltes „Na ja...“ hinzu. Und beendete es mit einem Charme vollen „Tja...hm...“ Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Wörterbuch für „Müdes Morgengenuschel“ gibt, aber jedenfalls übersetzte es Alexy korrekt mit: “Ist mir egal“ „Ich nenne dich einfach Mo...das ist kürzer und jeder nennt dich hier so.“ Ich nickte. Das klang einfach, doch es war schwerer als gedacht den Kopf zu heben nachdem er sich einmal gesengt hatten . „Kennst du jemanden mit den Namen Nimra.“ fragte ich Alexy? „Der Typ hat mich gestern total fertig gemacht...muss so ein Zockertyp sein...“ „Du zockst? Mein Bruder macht gar nichts anderes mehr!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Er wird es wohl kaum gewesen sein...“ Alexy verstummte. Armin kam herein und sah ihn mit einem Blick an der ein Nashorn getötet hätte. Aber nicht Alexy, der grinste ihn breit an und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen. Was Armin so verärgert hatte lies sich mit einem simplen Satz erklären. „D u h a s t m i c h s c h o n w i e d e r v e r g e s s e n ! ! ! „ fauchte er. Alexy nahm es gelassen. „Und da musstest du die 5 Schritte zu deinem Klassenraum ganz alleine gehen?“ „'JA!'“ rief er so als sei es die achte Todsünde. Alexy zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf mich. „Sie hat mich abgelenkt.“ Der „Nashorn stirb“ blick richtete sich nun gegen mich. Armin setzte sich neben mich, dort wo eben noch Alexy saß. Besagter Alexy hatte sich derweil unbemerkt aus den Staub gemacht. „Also...“ fing Armin an. Meine Gedanken flogen wild hin und her, in der Hoffnung etwas brauchbares zu finden. Wie zur Hölle, ist Alexy, so schnell abgehauen? Armin fuhr fort. „..ihr habt euch unterhalten?“ „J-Ja...?“ „über mich?“ „Na ja...also...schon...nur weil...ähm...? „weeeeeeeeeeeil?“ „Weil...Weil ich auch Zocke.“ Es war einen kurzen Augenblick still. „Du zockst auch? Das wusste ich nicht? Was denn zum Beispiel.“ Armin schien sämtlichen Ärger vergessen zu haben. Und so erzählte ich ihn von jedem Spiel das ich momentan spielte, warum ich sie mochte oder nicht mochte, wo ich nicht weiter kam und so weiter. Und Armin? Der hörte zu, nickte wenn ich etwas richtiges sagte, korrigierte mich wenn ich seiner Meinung nach falsch lag und gab mir sogar bei einigen Dingen gute Tipps. Ich hatte mich schon eine ganze weile mit ihm unterhalten, als ich bemerkte das Alexy von Türrahmen aus beobachtete. Ich wusste nicht wie lange er dort schon stand, aber er schien nachdenklich zu sein, kratzte sich ein paar mal am Kopf und plötzlich grinste er scheinbar ohne Grund und verharrte das restliche Gespräch zwischen mir und Armin in diesem Grinsen. Als ich genug mit Armin geredet hatte, winkte mich Alexy zu sich hin. Ich stand auf und wollte zu ihm, doch Armin hielt mich auf. „Warte mal! Wollen wir uns bei diesen Spiel treffen?“ „Ähm...klar! Wie heißt du denn im Spiel? Ich heiße Peacepie!“ „Armin stutzte kurz...wartete...und grinste auf genau die selbe weise wie sein Bruder...sie sahen sich nicht nur wie aus den Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich, sie hatten auch genau das selbe Grinsen, ich hatte Armin jedoch zuvor nicht lächeln sehen. „Sag ich nicht...“ meinte er schließlich. „Komm einfach zur Hautstadt, keine Sorge ich erkenne dich schon.“ Ich wurde leicht stutzig, ging aber schließlich zu Alexy rüber. Ich wollte gerade fragen was los sein und warum er gerade abgehauen war, da packte er mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich traute mich nicht irgendetwas zu sagen. Alexy brachte mich in eine Ecke der Schule. Kein anderer Schüler war hier zu sehen. Endlich löste sich meine Zunge. „Was ist los?“ fragte ich. Alexy rieb sich die Stirn. „Wir...müssen reden.“ sagte er. Ich schwieg, Alexy grinste nicht. Hieß das, das er es ernst meinte? „Mo?...“ fing er langsam an. „Magst du meinen Bruder?“ „W-was?“ sagte ich. „Was soll das? Wie kommst du darauf?“ Alexy fing wieder an zu grinsen. „Es ist so offensichtlich...du machst es zu einfach.“